


A Couple of Kooks and a Goblin Babe

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: An extra marshmallow fluffy little fic about a couple of kooky soon to be royal parents and an impending goblin babe. :)





	A Couple of Kooks and a Goblin Babe

It was 6 months to the day of their wedding, that they found out.

Jareth was thrilled, and terrified.

_As many babies that have been wished away to me, as many families that I have created, I am not sure what to do with one of my own!_

Sarah smiled, and patted his hand.

"We will be fine, you will be a wonderful dad, I just know you will."

The Goblin King wasn't so sure.

He immediately demanded the goblins scrub the castle from top to bottom, for no child of the king and queen would be born in anything but a shiny. gleaming castle.

Sarah watched with mirth in her eyes, as her husband attempted to direct the clumsy messy creatures in mopping, dusting, and washing.

"You know it won't last. Besides, it could be a girl." She reminded him.

Jareth placed a hand on her belly. "No. It is a son. My son."

Sarah laid her hand over his. "Our son." She reminded him firmly.

He kissed her gently. "Yes. Ours. It is a son. I know with every fiber of my being it is."

"And if it is a girl? you would be disappointed?" Sarah asked.

His eyes softened. "No no no..of course I wouldn't. A princess would be grand. I hope we have at least one of each. I just know. He is there, I can feel him, sense him. It is a boy you carry."

Sarah let him have his opinion, but as time went on, she too, sensed that the child was definitely a male. While her magic was still growing, she discovered she too could connect the the little life force she sheltered inside her body. Absolutely a son for the Goblin King and Queen.

As the days went by, the castle slowly became a home fit for the coming child.

Livestock was banished to the city, and goblins banned from anywhere in the castle except the lower throne room.

Jareth watched in awe as Sarah began to show. That she was creating life, a life made up of both of them, a being who will part of their story, their happy ending, and their beginning.

Sarah, much to his surprise, took it all in stride. She glowed as she glided around the castle, finding a room appropriate for a nursery.

She sang to the unborn child in her womb as it grew, and began to move within.

He asked about the song she always sang, and she told him it was one from above, written by a man for his newborn son.

A grand rocking chair was carved with Elven wood and placed beside the large windows in their bedroom. Sarah spent many an hour there, rocking, talking and singing to her growing middle and the life within.

Jareth was a nervous wreck. Constantly checking on his wife, insisting she rest, hovering over her to make sure she ate, guiding her down stairs so she would not fall.

Sarah tried not to take it personally that her husband thought she was suddenly an invalid. She knew he was petrified that something bad would happen to her and the baby. That he was worried he would be a bad father.

She just knew in her heart and soul, and told him often, he would be amazing. That there would be no better father in any world than him.

He was still skeptical.  
_

The time was close, and Jareth summoned a midwife to the castle.

The expected day came, and went. Yet no baby came.

"Sarah." He said one day. "What is wrong? Why isn't the child here? Is he alright? "

Sarah came to him, as he was sitting in his chair. "Love, babies come when they are ready. Believe me, this one is healthy." She smoothed her hands over her baby bump. "It won't be long now."

He leaned to her and laid his cheek to her womb. "I apologize. I cannot help but worry. You are my world, and if something were to happen..."

"We are perfect." She answered. "Just have faith and be patient. You waited for years for me to grow up. For me to call you. To admit I loved you, to marry me. There is no rush."

Jareth was amazed at how calm Sarah had been through the whole process. There was a serenity in her soul now.

She was a goddess earth mother, weaving life out of stardust and moonlight.  
_

Day later, as they sat at lunch, Sarah's water broke.

Jareth quickly ushered her to the birth bed and called the midwife, who pronounced that the time was at hand.

13 hours later, in the depths of early morning, a goblin prince was born.

Jareth cradled his blanket wrapped son against his chest in the large rocking chair that he had placed by her bedside. Marveling at his large round eyes, one blue as the sky, one sea green. His hair silvery blonde like his father's.

Sarah watched, exhausted but happy.

"He is the most beautiful, handsome, charming babe to have ever been born." Jareth pronounced in between coos and cuddling.

She chuckled sleepily. "Yes, yes he is. Takes after his farther, I'd bet."

The baby began to fuss, so Sarah held out her arms. "Give me the child." She winked.

Jareth laughed slowly and a bit reluctantly relinquished him to his mother so that he could nurse.

"There will be no wishing away this time." He reminded her. "We are keeping him."

She smiled as he got onto the bed to sit beside her. "I wasn't planning on it. But if I do, it will to wish him away to you so that you can change his nappy."

Jareth sighed. "Can't we just magic that?"

"Nope." Sarah answered. "No magic. Be prepared, Goblin King. Your goblin babe is going to a hands on baby."

Her beloved husband laid his head on his wife's shoulder and watched as their child fed.

"Incredible thing, the female body." He murmured. "I'm especially fond of yours." He kissed her cheek. "Shall we make another?"

Sarah snorted and laughed. "Yeah, not for a while. Let's just take this one at a time, shall we?"

They lapsed into contented silence. The baby ate until he fell asleep at his mother's breast, sated.

The child's father took him and placed him in the cradle beside the bed. his fingers softly running over baby's cheek as he kissed his forehead.

He helped Sarah get comfortable and settled in next to her. She quickly fell asleep, tired and worn out.

Jareth noted the shape of her face was the same as the babe's, her heart shaped mouth and red lips replicated on the tiny face.

He couldn't sleep, tired as he was. So he held her and watched their child as they slept.

"How you turn my world, precious things." He whispered.

He sang softly the song he heard Sarah sing so many times during her pregnancy.

_"Will you stay in our lovers' story, _ _If you stay you won't be sorry,_

_'Cause we believe in you, s_ _oon you'll grow so take a chance,_

_With a couple of kooks, h__ung up on romancing..."*_  


~fin~ 

*Lyrics by David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016, inspired by the then impending birth of David's first grandchild. Tooth rotting sweetness but I love it anyway ;)


End file.
